The Story of Us
by behindthyhazeleyes
Summary: I don't know how to tell our story all I know is that it started with an "I Love you" and ended with the saddest word I have ever heard "Goodbye"
1. Chapter 1

**The Story Of us**

**I don't know how to tell our story all I know is that it started with an ****"I Love you"**** and ended with the saddest word I have ever heard ****"Goodbye"**

That day when I saw him

was the day that I learn how to love

That day when he turn his back on me

was the day I learn how to let go

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**May 22, 2009 5:45 am**

"Mikan… Honey… you better wake up soon or else Hotaru will get mad at you." I heard my mom said into my ear as she patted my butt "wake up come on."

I groan then I sit up and the first thing that I do is to check my phone. I rub my eyes then look at my phone clearly, the first thing that I have noticed is the 22 missed calls I have, most of it are from Hotaru some are from Nonoko, anna, Misaki, Nobara and Sumire. Then I check on my inbox and saw that I have 30 new messages

**From Hotaru 3:10am**

You better wake up now!

**From Nonoko 3:15am**

Mikan… You should be awake by now… We will have a long ride later

**From Anna 4:03am**

You better not make us wait or else… haha see you there…

**From Sumire 4:30**

Hey where are you? Others are here already…

**From Misaki 4:50**

OMG is my clock wrong or maybe you are just late… really mikan? We agreed that we will meet exactly 4:20 at Sumire's house. Please don't tell me you're still sleeping txtbk ASAP!

**From Hotaru 5:15am**

I can already see an image of you digging your own grave…

I stopped reading the other messages and I hurriedly took a bath, wear the clothes that I have prepared yesterday, fix my hair, get the things that I have also prepared yesterday and get downstairs

I saw mom opening the T.V listening to some news as she sip the coffee she just made "Mom…" I said for her to acknowledge me "I'll be back by next week." I said as I get a 2 piece of bread and hurriedly kiss my mother "Don't work too much, drink vitamins, you should eat, don't skip meals…" She hush me and poke me

"I am the mother not you… you should be the one to take care of yourself and mikan remember your father and I allowed you to have an overnight because…" this time I cut her off

"you trust me… I know mom I won't do something stupid…" I smile and she smiled back

"and also remember…" She put a finger on her cheeks

"No boys… I know… I'll behave properly and I won't talk to strangers. And I'll respect the people there. Got it all mom… I better go or else they'll kill me… tell dad I love him" I said as I kiss mom's cheek then ran to the door but before that, I heard my mom shout at me

"your 16 Mikan …NO boys!" and I just laugh as I hurriedly ran to Sumire's house were everyone is waiting for me.

* * *

><p>I reached Sumire's house exactly 6:50am and I saw how furious they were but they just let go of that, thinking that it won't do anything since it already happened and it will just ruin the day.<p>

Oh I love them so much…

Hotaru agreed but she gave me a hard smack on the head

Oh I love her too…

We all prepared ourselves as we ride on Sumire's car and as soon as everybody is settled Sumire started driving and it will be a long ride.

My friends and I decided to have a vacation before summer ends. We will have a week together at the resort my friend Nobara owns so everything is free except for the food, we will have one room with 3 beds two person in two beds and a bed with 3 person: Hotaru and me, Nonoko and Anna, Sumire and Misaki and Nobara. We decided to have this because we want to enjoy before classes begins again, it's a big deal because this coming school year we will be in a different school, yes your right! My friends and I decided to transfer in another school named Alice Academy I will really miss Marshan Academy but I guess it's a good idea to transfer it's like having a new start oh how I love new things, that is one of the reason why we decided to transfer, the other reason is because of Nobara she was really the one who give us the thought of transferring school, if you ask why she wanted to transfer it is because of her boyfriend, her parents know how bad her boyfriend is so thinking that he may influence their daughter they disapprove of their relationship, they are so judgmental. So what Nobara did is she told her parents that they broke up and she needs to transfer school so that her boyfriend will not see her again her parents agreed but what they don't now is that the only reason for Nobara to transfer is for her to spend more time with her boyfriend so we decided to come with her because we can't be apart from each other, we're friends since birth you know. Her boyfriend's friend owns the school that is why we were easily accepted by the school and we will all be classmates together with Nobara's boyfriend.

* * *

><p>After 3 hours….<p>

"WOAH!" I exclaimed as I stretch my arms then I jumped three times "It feels so nice! My butt hurts because we were sitting there for the hell 3 hours" I complain as I rub my butt

"Stop complaining will yah!" Sumire said as she throw me my bags "Nobara's waiting for us already we better hurry."

"Is she sure that her parents won't be home till next … next week?" Anna said with a confuse look

"well she invited us here, so I guess she was sure." Misaki said

"But if aunty knows that we are staying here for a week and for heaven's sake for free then Nobara's dead." I said and they all nodded

"This is a business anyway… but well we were invited so we better not let this chance pass." Hotaru said as she started walking

We've been here before when we were young but at that time we are with our parents but now we came back in this same place the only difference is that we came back alone no parents no adults just us …time passes really fast.

We saw Nobara sitting alone in a long table we wave our hands at her and she wave back "What took you so long?" she asked us and the other just look at me and with that Nobara knows the answer "ahh… Of course…" She laughed and I also laughed

"Why are you sitting here?" Hotaru ask

"waiting for you guys." She answered then she paused then looked at her left then look back at us"…and…" She smile widely at us

"and?" Misaki said

"and I want you girls to meet someone or maybe someones or to make it short some guys…" I looked at her with wide eyes

"Nobara… no boys remember…" She cut me off

"I know Mikan I was also surprised." She said with a smile

"wait..wait…wait… I can't understand…" Nonoko said

"You see I told him my parents are not here so I told him I'll be here in the resort with just you guys for a week then earlier I was surprised that he was here with some of his friends… Believe me guys I really don't know…"

"Wait…wait.. him? Who? Your boyfriend?" Misaki cut her off and we saw Nobara play with her hair

"ahmm Yeah… I know we promise that NO BOYS! But he is here already what can I do right?" She sigh and we all sigh

"Yeah what can we do…" Hotaru said "I even told Hayate that he can't come because I thought NO BOYS" she said with a sigh

"Sorry… don't worry Hayate will surely understand everything." Nobara said as she looked at her left again "They're here. BE nice girls" She said more like ordered us, I bow my head

If mom knows this I am really dead…

"Girls…"Nobara called us out I looked up and saw Nobara went to the side of this long black haired guy "This is my boyfriend Tono…and his friends Ruka, Koko, Yuu, Tsubasa, Natsume, and Mochu." She named all the good looking guys in front of us. The first one that I noticed was the guy with a tattoo at his eyes he looks so cool the second one that I noticed was the guy with blue eyes he was so charming that I think he will past as the prince charming of every princess in distress. And then I looked at the raven haired guy with red eyes and as soon as I looked at him I saw him also looking at me and at that time I can feel my heart beat furiously.

"And this are my friends…" Nobara went to me and put her arm on my waist "This is Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Misaki… we will be your new classmate this coming school year so I hope we can all get along." She said with a smile. We had a minute of silence when Misaki broke it off

"Well… this is awkward …"She laugh then gave us all a big smile "But we are happy to meet you guys… Hope we can become good…good friends." And we all give smile to each other good thing Misaki is here.

Misaki raised her hands in front of the guy with red eyes "Hi I'm Misaki." She introduced and the guy just look at her hands for a while then the guy with tattoo elbow the other guy and I saw the red eyed guy rolled his eyes and shook Misaki's hands

"Natsume." He said then let go then Misaki went to the other guys and we did the same,

After awhile I look at the last guy

"Hi…" I said as I raised my hands "I'm Mikan Sakura." I gave him a smile

"Natsume…Natsume Hyuuga…" He said as he takes my hand

I don't know what I felt when I touched his hands but I felt my heart beat fast and when I look at his eyes I was kinda thankful to Nobara to bring us here.

At that time May 22,2009 became my favorite date next to my birthday, Christmas, New year, my friends birthday, me and my friends anniversary.

* * *

><p><strong>Haloo Guys….<strong>

**New story… yup…. Please support this story**

**Sorry if it's not that nice but I'll try my best to make it a wonderful story**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

><p><em>I don't know what happened, why everything end up like a mess? Why am I hurting so much? Why did this happen? Everything was perfect, magical and special but now all I can see was the darkness that was left behind.<em>

_I am now here sitting alone in the bench where we used to stay together, in here we talked about our future, in here we felt peace. We used to be two who is sitting here, laughing and smiling to each other but why it is now I'm all alone, crying… _

_Why did you left me behind? We haven't even reached the future we wanted… Why did you leave me behind? _

_Now I'm all alone….._

_Who is saying this?_

_Who was left behind?_

_Who left?_

_What is the reason?_

* * *

><p>It was already six in the evening when we decided to stop our 'getting-to-know-each-other' with the guys we have just met earlier. It was fun talking to them, they were so funny and we had a great time because they have these wonderful stories they have experienced whether it was about school or not. I easily got closed with Tono and Tsubasa, though both of them were teasing me about my height, I don't care anymore I'm used to it, but what I don't get was why is my height a big deal? I'm a five foot age sixteen of course my height is appropriate with my age! Sumire usually talks with this Koko guy who is actually the one acting as the clown. Well it was good that we made friends already right?<p>

"_Hi Mom."_ After leaving the guys we went to our room and decided to clean ourselves first before we eat. So I decided to call my mom to inform her that I'm doing fine.

"_mikan!"_ I heard her sigh heavily "_Why are you only calling me now_?" She asked me angrily

"_Well mom… Just got overwhelmed by the place."_ I laugh nervously. I was debating to myself if I will tell her about the guys we've just met or not. And I ended up with the latter

"_You better not do this again!"_ she said and I heard my father's voice saying "_She's sixteen honey, she's not a baby anymore_." And I smile

"_Dad's right! I'm not a baby anymore._" And I heard her sigh again.

"_Just be careful, okay?" _And I nod though I know she won't see it "_be careful okay? Love you and NO Boys!"_ with that she hung up and I can feel my conscience eating me up.

"It's not like I'll do something irresponsible." I told to myself and I lay on my bed with Hotaru in it. We are waiting for Nobara who is really taking too long in the bathroom because she was having a make-up time with Misaki and Sumire inside.

I look at Hotaru who was texting seriously and I smile.

"Who's that?" I ask and she looks at me.

"Ruka." She said and I smile. OMG is this romance? "it's not what you think idiot." She rolled her eyes and I smile bigger

"Defensive, are we?" I said and she throws a pillow at me and I laugh "You give him your number?" I ask and she nod.

"For 10 dollars… why not?" she said with a smile and I raised my brow

"He gave you money in exchange for your number?" She nod and showed me a 10 dollar bill

"You are so mean." I said and she smile

"Just business Mikan." She said then look at her phone "Oh well would you look at that…"

"Why? What?" I ask because she has a big grin on her face

"I guess I'll have more than 10 dollars." She said and patted my head "Good Girl." I groan then put her hands away from my head then fix my hair.

"I'm not a dog!" I glared and she just smile big "What now?" I ask

" This is a secret business between me and him." She said proudly which made me think. Business? Between him and her?

"OH MY GOSH!" I gaped as I put my hand on my mouth. "You can't…" I saw her look at me as if I'm a crazy person "…I mean you're sixteen… and you've just met him… and it's too early… and you can't sell yourself just because of money…" I said as I turn around I can feel the pain in my heart, why does my best friend thinks like that? How could she?

"Oh my God!" Anna joined the conversation "Hotaru you can't." She said as she also put a hand on her mouth

"How can you…" Nonoko said but was interrupt by Hotaru by throwing another pillow at us.

"Who said I'll do that!" She shouted then I looked at her

"You won't sell your body to him?" I ask and she rolled her eyes

"HELL NO!" She shouted as she stands up then went to the mirror. "you guys are naturally green minded." She looked at us then Wink at me "It's another business… Thanks to you Mikan." She said and I raised my brow.

"What about me?" I ask but she ignored me.

"Let's go." I heard Misaki said as soon as she stepped out of the Cr who was followed by Nobara and Sumire. I looked at them carefully then I looked at Nonoko, Anna then Hotaru then I ran to the mirror which made them look at me curiously.

"What's the problem?" Sumire ask

"Are we going somewhere special?" I ask then they look at each other before they answer

"No… why?" Nobara answered. Then I looked at her again

"Well you guys look as if we are going somewhere special, you all prepare yourself you look dazzling while I look…"

"Plain?" Hotaru finished and I nod "It's not new Mikan." She said and they all laugh. I groan but then smile and told them

"Being simple is equivalent to being beautiful." I said proudly

"Oh Shut UP!" They said in unison and I glare at them.

We enter the restaurant that we usually eat when we go here, we seat to the same seats it's just like before, nothing's change except that we are older. The boys had their dinner in the different restaurant, Nobara said the boys invited us to have dinner with them but she declined because she wants us to spend time alone saying that the main reason we are here is because we want to be together.

"The Academy was actually owned by Natsume's dad." Nobara informed. We were talking about the Academy that will soon be our new school.

"So that Natsume guy was really rich?" Sumire ask

"Tono said he is. His dad was actually one of the richest business men ever. His dad has different company, they own cars, and the largest hotel was theirs, from what I know the Academy was built by their grandfather and was given by the father and grandchild as a gift." She finished as she sip the orange juice she have.

"A gift? Who the hell built a school then give it as a gift?" I said furiously. How is that possible?

"The Grandfather of Natsume." Anna answered my question and I just glare at her

"Well he is damn rich." Misaki said and we all nod

"Thanks to him we were able to enter that Academy easily… From what I heard it is really hard to enter that Academy." Hotaru said

"yeah thanks to him." I said "Without any backup I bet I won't be able to enter that Academy… my mom and dad were so shocked when they learned I was able to pass the entrance test in that Academy." I said with a laugh and they followed.

"Well …I was thinking about it but does he have a girlfriend?" Sumire ask with a grin "Since I'm single… maybe we can…" She laugh with that matching flirty giggle.

"He won't like you." Hotaru said with a smirk "I think… he prefers simple girls." She said with a smirk

"I guess he prefers me than you guys… I'm simple by the way…" I joked but that didn't made them laugh instead they look at me with wide eyes.

"You like him?" they said in chorus which made me blink.

"Well he is handsome…" I was stopped when Sumire pointed a finger at me.

"He's mine! Don't you dare!" She said seriously then laugh

"He's all yours madam." I said "I have a boyfriend anyway." I said proudly but that made them say different things which made me glare at them "what?"

"Dream On girl!" Nonoko said and I pout.

"You can't reach that guy… You're here and he's here." Sumire said with her one hand above the other. "He's Lee Mi Ho and you're just Mikan."

"He's Scotty McCreery and you're just Mikan." Misaki said

"He's Cha Dae Woong from Gumiho and you're just Mikan." Hotaru said

"He's Justin Bieber and you're just Mikan." Anna said but that made my eyes wide.

"I am so not dreaming about Justin Bieber!" I said and then I put my hands on my chin "But he is so cute!" I said and they all throw me a tissue.

We continue our conversation when suddenly my phone vibrated, thinking it was my mom I look at it but it shocked me when it's not my mom and it's an unknown number. I looked at it and this is what it says:

'_Mikan Sakura._' I looked at it first then I decided not to reply. Minutes later my phone vibrated again and I look at it

'_It seems like you're enjoying having dinner while talking to your friends…_" I look around and search for someone who I don't even know. When I couldn't find any I took my phone and texted

'_Who are u?' _I ask. Oh My Gosh how did this person know I'm with my friends and having dinner? Is someone stalking me then kill me later? OMG. My phone vibrated again

'_Someone'_ he replied and I hold tight to my phone. I wanted to tell it to everybody but I decided no too because they might get scared and it will only ruin this night. I put my phone at my bag and decided to put it on a silent mode. Whoever this person is I hope he'll choke

* * *

><p><strong>HOTARU<strong>

'_Can you give me her number?'_ Ruka texted me and say he wanted to get Mikan's number, I got curious on the reason why he wanted her number so I texted him

'_You like her?' I_ ask after seconds he replied again

'_NO!_' He said. I was about to text him when Mikan the idiot ask me who was the person I'm busy texting with, and I simply reply his name

"Ruka." I said and she has this big smile on her face which made me curse and tell her it's not like what she thinks it is, and she just laugh saying I'm being so defensive.

'_Then why do you want her number?_' I replied to Ruka

'_My friend wants it… Please …?'_ I look at Mikan and she was blabbing…blabbing.. and blabbing.

'_Who?'_ I ask and he replied faster

'_Natsume… Come on, please he wants it._' he said

'_why me? Why can't you just ask her number to others?'_ I ask. Hey it's a big deal to give the number of this idiot. What if those guys intend to do something, right? We've just met them earlier it's not that fast to trust somebody.

'_Because we know you can keep it a secret… just give us …please?_" I look at the idiot and was thinking about it when he texted me again

'_He said he can give you 3o dollars in exchange of her number._' He said and my eyes suddenly saw fireworks.

'_5o dollars. Deal or no deal'_ I said with a grin, I was thinking that he will say 'no deal' since it's a big money in exchange of just a number, right? but what shocked me most was he said 'Deal!'. I have no choice then, I gave him her number and I'll have my 50 dollars by tomorrow, now I can buy some souvenirs. Sorry Mikan… Money is a need, it's just a number anyway. Natsume Hyuuga, what are you planning? He looks so hard to understand… but anyway what can happen between them anyway right? This idiot and that guy, Nah! I'm just thinking too much. Maybe he just wants to befriend this girl. Idiot really attracts another idiot.

We were now having our dinner we talked about the Alice Academy, the Natsume Hyuuga, no wonder he can easily give 50 dollars, he's bloody rich, then we talked about Mikan's imaginary boyfriend, the tattoo on Tsubasa's eyes, and how funny that koko guy was.

We were now in our new topic which is our exes, well Mikan is an exception she never had a boyfriend.

"It's so unfair! How come I never had a boyfriend! No one even dare to court me!" She exclaimed as she put her head on the table. She's hopeless

"Well maybe because it's not yet time. Maybe you're still a baby to experience those things." Misaki said which made Mikan gaped.

"Baby? You call me, a sixteen year old grown up, a baby? How could you Misaki. I'm not a baby anymore." She pouted and it makes me laugh. She's Miserable.

"Well maybe the guys see you as a baby…" Sumire was interrupted by Mikan

"Maybe I'm just too ugly, and fat, and no curves and…. And.. and maybe I'm a baby." She cried and we all laugh.

"Come on Mikan you're pulling yourself down." Nobara said. Mikan is not ugly maybe you can say her looks are normal and plain just like us, she's not fat but she is a little bit chubby having this baby fats, and about being a baby, well she acts like a baby but she is tough and always determined.

"I'm sure there's a perfect guy for you. Look at Hotaru and Hayate." Anna said as she comforted Mikan.

"yeah you guys are right, all I have to do is to wait,. There's perfect time, and a perfect guy for me. All I have to do is wait. But what's taking so long? You had a boyfriend; you became single while me... I'm still single." She said dramatically, I groan then poke her.

"look at the bright side though, it's a good thing you don't have a boyfriend can still choose the perfect guy for you, the guy who wouldn't cheat on you and leave you by saying the famous breakup phrase 'it's not you, it's me' at least when you pick that perfect guy he'll always be your first and last. You can enjoy the first kiss, the first dance, the first date, all is first. So Mikan you don't have to hurry, time will come." Nonoko preach and that made us quiet.

"You are so right Nonoko, Thanks!" Mikan said with a big smile on her face

"Whoever that guy is, he is so lucky 'cause he'll be all first. So if he does something bad at you or to anyone else, we'll throw tables and chairs at him just like what you did to mine." She said as she bows her head. Nonoko has experienced a breakup with his ex just a week ago. She caught her boyfriend kissing her other friend and what hurts the most was when she let him choose between her and the other, he chose the other girl and leaves her alone.

"Oh Forget about that Bastard. HE's nothing but TROUBLE." Anna said

"And pain in the ass." I added and we all laugh.

"Well some relationships come to end right?" Misaki said as she sips her juice

"But Hotaru's seems like not to end." Mikan said

"2 years, is already hard to maintain." I said and they all nod.

"Well I love him and he loves me." I said with a smile.

* * *

><p>We were talking about another topic when Ruka texted me.<p>

'_Where are u? What r u doing?'_ He asked and I replied to him that we were having dinner in a restaurant and talking with friends.

'_Tell Mikan to reply._' He said and I ask him why?

'_Natsume is texting her but she has only reply one then never reply again.'_ He explain and I look at Mikan and she looks scared. So I text him

'_Does she know who he is?'_ I ask and he said Natsume hasn't introduce himself yet.

'_Stupid! Tell him to introduce himself.'_ I said and he said '_Okay Thanks'_

I look at mikan and then she look at me she smile at me, though I know there was something bothering her.

"Yes?" She asked

"Did someone text you?" I ask and she nod

"How did you know?" She asked again

"Cause I give your number to that guy who was texting you." I explain and she gaped

"What? Why? Who?" She asked and I know she feel relieved. "So you know this person… here I thought someone was stalking me and was trying to scare me then kill me." She said as she sighs

"In exchange of 50 Dollars I gave your number.. Natsume Hyuuga." I whispered

"50 dollars? Natsume Hyuuga… Wow ain't I a beauty… just to have my number he gave a 50 dollars."She joked and I rolled my eyes.

"Reply to him and say you were sorry and you're just a paranoid."I ordered and she just shook her head

"I don't want to. What will I say? I'm not good at having conversation especially with guys." She said panicking.

"Shut up Mikan! Just reply to him." I said

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!" She argued and I rub my temple

"If you don't… I'll tell aunty you broke the vase that her best friend gave her." She look at me with that murderous eyes.

"No you won't." She said and I just grin.

"I can Mikan." She curse and said

"fine." then she sip her juice but I'm still looking at her "What?" she ask and I pointed at her phone "What?" She ask me again, I pick her phone and then give it to her

"Text him." I said

"What will I say?" She asked

"I don't know Mikan. Maybe say Fuck you." I said and she just groan

* * *

><p><strong>NATSUME<strong>

"I won't Ruka." I said to my best friend

"Yes you will, it's a deal Natsume." Ruka said as he put a hand on my shoulder. "You will."

"I will…" I started and Ruka sigh as a sign of relief "…if Mikan Sakura reply to me. If she didn't, then forget about the 50 dollars and the number." With that Ruka's eyes widen.

"Natsume! What will hotaru think of us? Dude, we agreed so we better give her the money, and you will give me that girl's number." He said furiously

"What money? What number?" I said pretending I don't know anything.

"The money you promised in exchange of Mikan Sakura's number and the number of the hot girl we met at the beach last week, Come on dude!" He pleaded and I shook my head and he cursed, pick his phone, he may or my not be texting Hotaru. After some minutes , he came back.

"You like her?" he ask and I laugh, what a question.

"No." You can't like a person whom you've just met few hours ago.

"Then why are you so serious about her?" He ask again

"Who said I was serious?" I said "I just want to know her."

"You want to know her? You can just ask Tono or if you want you can confront her then ask her name, what's her favorite color, food, subject…"HE keeps on blabbing and I throw a pillow at him

"Shut up Ruka." I ordered

"Then be serious." He said and I sigh. What's the big deal? I just wanted to know her that's all.

"I just want to know a lot of things about her, and I wanted to ask her my own and I wanted her to answer me on her own. That simple." I said

"Why her? Why not everybody else?" he ask

"Because I want her?" I said sounding like a question.

"So you like her!" he said with a big smile and a pointing hand at me. "Whoa! Our Natsume Hyuuga likes a girl… and he's serious!" he shouted and I curse

"I told you I'm not. I'm just curious… you can't like a girl that easily." I said and he punch me lightly

"There's what you call Love at first sight." He said as he shouted "HE's in love! For the first time! After 17 years of his life here on earth he finally found a girl!" He continuously shouted and I just throw him my shoes and leave him there.

I went out to take some walk as I wait for that Mikan Sakura to reply, I don't like her that's a fact, but as soon as I saw her there was something, like there's a thread to both of us and by looking at her I want to know her, I've never experienced that before, it's just her, so that made me really curious, what's with her? I was deep in thought when my phone vibrated, I look at it and as soon as I saw the name I have this boyish grin in my face, I read on it

'_Hey BIG BRO just went home after going to mall w/ friends… how were you? Are you having fun?"_ the text says and I replied

''Fine. Good your safe. Anything you want?" I simply said and after minutes she replied back

"_Anything is fine, How's Ruka_?" She replied and I didn't replied back and I put my phone on my pocket. That was my sister and once she ask me about Ruka it will be a long night since she will ask me a lot of question about Ruka. Yes, she has a crush on my friend! It's not that I don't like Ruka for my sister it's just that she is too young to talk about boys, and goodness Ruka likes someone already. My phone vibrated again.

'_Brother did something happen to Ruka? Does he like someone?'_ she texted me again. I was about to reply when suddenly my phone vibrated again and I saw there's one new message and it was from Mikan Sakura, I hurriedly open it and says

'_Hey… Natsume?'_ she said and I smile big as if I've won a lottery

'_Hey!_' I replied back

'Sorry _about earlier… Err.. I got scared haha' _she said and I laugh. So she got scared at me that's why she didn't replied back.

"_that's okay. I was really creepy aren't I?'_ I was bout to send it when someone patted my back and made me look at that person. And as I look back, I was welcomed by those beautiful big brown eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>MIKAN<strong>

After eating we decided to go to our room but instead of going there I decided to excuse myself to take a walk and breath a fresh air, but before I go Hotaru whispered to me something

"Reply to him! If he didn't give me 50 dollars I'll tell aunty." She blackmailed me and I just laugh nervously.

After walking for minutes I decided to text him and soon enough he replied back and by his replied I can feel my heart beat fast

'Hey!' he said. Hey! Just Hey! Yet my heart beat fast what's with that?

I was texting him when I saw a figure that looks exactly like Natsume so I went there and patted his back and he turn around and his eyes met mine with that I can now understand why my heart beat fast.

Can you have a crush with a person that you've just met?

* * *

><p><strong>YO Chapter 2 finally here!<strong>

**Please REVIEW and SUPPORT**

**Thanks!**

**Sorry about my grammar and lack of punctuation =(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'm Mikan Sakura sir…" I said as he look at me from top to bottom and he raised his brow "A new student." I said and with that he nod.

"Another new student…. And she's late." He said as he fixed his glass.

"Sorry…." I said as I give him my registration form and check it.

"Sit anywhere." He said. I look around and saw Tsubasa and the other guys smiling at me and was shooking their head, I smiled back and then I saw Hotaru who was sitting at the left side and there was a vacant seat beside her. I was about to go there when Ruka stand in front of me, then sit beside Hotaru and pointed a seat beside Natsume. I look at Ruka with a questioning look when he softly said

"He pushed me away and told me he wants you to sit beside him." He said and I just smile. The heck with them. I made my way to Natsume and I saw him smirk.

"How lazy." He said and I slap him softly in the shoulder.

"I slept 1:00AM because you keep on calling me and bugging me that you need someone to talk too because you cannot sleep." I said which made him smile a little.

"I slept 2:00 yet I was early… which makes you Lazy…"

"Shut up Jerk…" I said when he hush me.

"Shh… I'm listening to what our professor was saying." He said then he winks at me which made me pout.

Are you shock? I bet you were. Natsume and I actually got really close, even after the vacation we had, we were still able to communicate with each other. But of course it's not only us who got close, in fact everyone of us got close. They even invite us to hangout with them, I don't know why but we easily got close with them.

Natsume and I are not in a state they call mutual understanding. We are just friends. AS IN FRIENDS. Hotaru and the others were teasing us that we were near to couples, but actually we are not, we are far from that. Come on we haven't known each other that long. We are just starting. Though I admit I have a crush on him, but that's all he's just a friend and a crush.

"After class we'll go to the café near hear. Wanna join us?" he said to me as he put his hands at the back of his head.

"I can't." I answered

"Why?" He said sounding a little bit disappointed.

"I'll be with the girls." I said as I bring out my pen and notebook to write whatever our professor was writing.

"Why?" he asks

"Just … nothing…" I said.

"Then you don't have to go there… Join us…" he said as he get my notebook and pen.

"Hey…." I said softly as I reach for my things but he just throws it on his side. "You're such a bully. Get it then give it to me." I said and he just shook his head.

"I won't 'till you say yes."

"I can't."

"You can."

"What if I join you…" I started

"you will?" he said happily

"…then I'll feel left out since you'll talk about this and that which only boys could understand. So the answer is NO." I said and look away from him. "I hate you."

"Okay then… why don't we just ditch all of them?" He suggested

"What?" I ask looking at him again

"Let's ditch them… why don't we just go out… just the two of us then." He said with a smart look.

"Nah… that would just make them think we're you know…" I said shooking my head

"Like dating…." He guessed

"Yeah." I said

"But we are." He said proudly then I look at him seriously

"No we're not." I said "right?"

"We are." He said with a smile. I look him straight in the eyes then after a second I looked away which made him grin "I know you like me." He whisper and I just smile a little

"I also know you like me." I joked but he didn't react or anything instead he looks at me and

"We'll have a date." He said. I was about to oppose at what he said when "A friendly date." He wink and I sigh.

"Much better."

"I told you guys it's not a date" Nobara snort as she circled me as if I was a prey

"but if it's not a date then why is it that it took you an hour to take a bath and another hour looking and fixing your self in the mirror?" she pointed and I look at them

"look I just don't want to give him any reason to tease me" I explain and they all laugh

"what a lousy excuse!" Sumire exclaimed and the others agreed.

"Look I have to go now... it's not a date okay." I look at the mirror pick my bag then look at my gals "how do I look?" I turn around and they all laugh and I just grunt

"you look like Mikan who is so excited to go on a date with a guy named Natsume Hyuuga." Hotaru answered and I just sigh, I hate it when they are teasing me.

"okay guys if mom call tell her I'm with you and ill be back before seven." mom didn't know that I met natsume in the resort so I was keeping it as a secret

"don't ya worry mikan we got your back..." Anna push me from the door " Good luck and have fun" they all shouted and i just wave goodbye at them

"are you sure you don't like me?" that was the first thing he said when he saw me

"look how many times should I tell you that I don't like you period" I said and he laugh then put an arm around my shoulders which made my heart beat like crazy which is really odd because I have never ever felt this before.

"ahmm... the arms please" I said and he look at me then remove it

" I thought you like it." he said and I just stare at him

"you are so full of yourself. Gosh" I said then laugh "but tell me are you always like this to other friend girl?" he put a finger on his chin as if thinking

"well I'm actually not friendly when it comes to girl especially girls who drool when they saw me..." I laugh at his statement because he is so full of himself "that's why I find it odd that I easily got attached to you..."he looks me in the eyes. he was saying something when a loud music was heard which make it difficult to heard what natsume just said.

"what did you say? I wasn't able to hear it." I said

"I said let's eat. I'm starving." He holds me in the wrist then pull me at the closest restaurant.

"Oh my God... You guys knew him?" I ask with my mouth hanging open. "For real?" I ask again

"I told you already, right?" he said with an irritated tone. "And how the hell did that guy became our topic?" he asked as he pulled me to one of the shop.

"You mentioned him and I was like 'oh my gosh! You actually knew Hotaru's boyfriend. What-a-small-world' and then you said you guys hated Hayate and his friends because they were so like bastard and…" I stopped when I realize he was staring at me as if I was a monster.

"You talk really loud." He said then look at the boys clothes on the rack "You know what you're mouth is like a gun machine, you talk endless." He said and I pout.

"Shut up." I also look at the clothes though I don't even know why I'm doing that "but you know, Hayate and his friends are really nice, though some times they act like 'hey we're the king of the world.' But he's such a nice guy and a loyal boyfriend." I pull a black shirt and look at Natsume "This one will look good on you. You'll become hotter, and a lot of girls will drool at you." I heard him laugh which made me smile "What? Did I say something?" I ask and he just shook his head.

"Of course your one of his girlfriend's best friends so he'll show you nothing but good." He said. I nod he has a point. He get the clothe I was holding when he examine it "I would like to buy this for you, since you want me to wear this since you think I'll be hotter, but…" He put back the clothe on the rack "maybe next time. I don't think Kaname will like this."

"Kaname? Who's he?" I ask and he pull me again to the exit and we walk. While walking I realize something, something that made my heart jump, something that made me smile, Natsume was holding my hands. I look at it for a while and suddenly I feel like crying, not because I'm sad but becasueI was so happy.

"Kaname is our friend, but last year he had a car accident which causes him to be in a coma state." I can feel the pain and sadness when he said this and I pity him.

"That's too sad. I'm sorry. But I'm sure he'll wake up soon." I said with a smile.

"How sure are you? It's almost a year; the doctor's said all we need is our prayer and a miracle." He said and I look at our hands.

"You said it, it's almost a year and look he's still fighting he still wants to continue his life, so like him don't you ever, ever lost your hope and continue on believing that he'll wake up. I'm sure it's too soon." I said and look at him and gave him the sweetest smile. "Just believe." I said and then suddenly I feel him tighten his hold in my hand and I smile and like him I also tighten my hold and it feels like 'Hey-no-one-can-separate-us'

We stroll around the mall, talking, sharing, teasing, and looking for a gift for kaname. Then a question suddenly pop into my mind. 'Is this what it feels like to have a boyfriend?' 'Is this what it feels like to be Natsume's girlfriend'

I suddenly feel the greediness inside me.

I suddenly feel a different emotions.

I looked at our entwined hands.

I realize…..

I love him.

Is it possible to love a guy that you've just met?

_Chapter 3 ends here. Hope you like it._

_Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I do hope you'll enjoy this chapter. **

**Note: Beware of the time jump….**

**Chapter 4**

Koko's POV

I didn't know I have to be stuck in this position where I have to be a third wheel on a date, and seriously it sucks. I didn't know why they needed to invite me because for a fact, a couple date involves only two parties and I am 100% sure I am not part of any parties. Actually, I am in no position to complain since I volunteered doing this on my own. But why did I accept the offer? Maybe because of curiosity. Curiosity on how my two friends really spend time with each other. In reality, before this day, I was excited on their date since I will be able to tease them afterwards. However, right now….

"Shut up Natsume! Seriously? Do you think I am not insulted? Gosh! You are so insensitive!" Mikan burst and let go of Natsume's hand

"What? You ask me if it looks good on you and I just answered truthfully." Natsume stated also furious because of Mikan's outburst.

"By saying I look ugly and fat and that I look more idiot in front many people? Don't you know how embarrassing it was? ARGH!" Mikan stomp her feet and then she started walking on the direction going to the food court. I heard Natsume cursed and then looks at me…

"I just said the truth. What's her problem?" He said and started walking without even letting me answer.

Right now… I totally regret my decision of coming here. I look back at Natsume's walking figure and I know for a fact that he is also furious and confused. All this things were so new to him.

"I should escape" I mumbled. When I was about to turn in the opposite direction I heard Natsume called my name and said the words "Come on. Hurry up the ugly princess is waiting' I sighed and turn around and smiled at him

"Okay." I said and followed him

When we both reached the table where Mikan is waiting she looks at us and

"I'm hungry." She scowls and then I heard Natsume chuckled and then he sits beside Mikan and kiss her forehead.

"I know." He smiled and Mikan only pout "I'm sorry." He said then Mikan smiled and I saw Natsume's grip on Mikan's hand tighten " So… what do you want to eat?" He looks around and Mikan did the same thing

"I really don't know… I guess I'll look around" She said

"I'll come too…" Natsume said "Koko… what do you want?" He looks at me but I wasn't able to answer immediately since I was still shock from what I saw earlier. They were just fighting a minute ago and now they were back to sweetie pie lovely whatever…

"Ahmmm…. Whatever. Anything is fine .." I said and Natsume just nod and they went to look for food.

What did I just saw? Did it really happen? Seriously? I mean Natsume being tamed like that is just so priceless. I guess it is worth it coming with them.

It was already 3 months since they were dating and I can say that I am still shock that they survived this long because for a fact, they were fighting all the time. I know that when Natsume met Mikan he changed. I don't know how to describe that kind of change but I know he changed for the better. He became more open, he smiles a lot now, he is just happy every time especially when Mikan is around. Before, when I ask him to you love Mikan? He only replies with 'I am not in love with her' when I continued on asking him the same question, one day he just gave up and said 'Yesterday, I told Mikan I love her.' And that was the day I realized that Natsume was so seriously in love with Mikan. They started dating and I saw how happy they both were. They do fight a lot but they managed to fix it together and I can say without being bias that their relationship is way stronger than Tono and Nobara. They just click, they were perfect. We were all supportive of their relationship because as we all said 'without Natsume there is no Mikan. Without Mikan there will be no Natsume'

"Here." Natsume gave me a drink and I look at his tray. He has a large burger and fries and I only get a drink?

"Natsume…you are so mean…" I said and he raised his brow

"What? You said whatever is fine" he smirk and I just growl. I was about to stand up to buy myself some food when I heard mikan's laugh

"We were just kidding you Koko. Here's your food." She smiles and gave me my own burger and fries.

"Oh I forgot to say this but this is very important!" she exclaimed and we both look at her

"What is it Mikan?" I asked

"You guys, just guess!" She laughs and I looked at Natsume with a questioning look and he just shook his head.

"Well okay since you guys are such a loser, here it goes… Tomorrow is Hotaru's and Hayate's 3rd year anniversary!" She exclaimed happily and we just look at her without reacting.

"So?" Natsume blurted.

"Come on guys! You should be happy. I mean it's an anniversary! Anniversary!" she said with a laugh

"That's just for sissy." Natsume said and Mikan glared at him.

And then they started fighting but while fighting I can see the love in their eyes.

Just as I thought, they were perfect.

-****-****-OOO-****-****-

Sumire's POV

Where is that girl? I search for my phone inside my bag and when I found it I secretly open it so that my professor won't notice me using it. I search for that girl's name and when I found it I texted her with a simple

'Biatch where are you? Cutting classes, seriously?' I send it thrice and waited for her reply.

"Did she text you back?" Misaki asks. It is so good to have a seatmate whom you are close with.

"She didn't. That girl needs to be punished for cutting classes without informing us." I said

"Well we were not the only one who is uninformed." Misaki looked around and her eyes landed on Tono and Tsubasa chatting at the back holding their phones. "I guess they were also not informed." She smiles

"Well it is very natural for Hyuuga to cut class but… Mikan? Hell no. and seriously I feel okay that she learns how to cut class but not informing us and making Hotaru really irritated… Well Mikan really needs to be punished…" I concluded. Hotaru is so irritable that Mikan cuts class without even informing us. We don't know where they are and what they are doing but since Natsume is also not here we can conclude that they were together having their date whatsoever. I hate couples. It makes me bitter and jealous. Why don't I have a boyfriend? Argh.

"Give Mikan a chance. This was her first relationship anyway. You knew how it was like having your first boyfriend right? You just want to spend all your time with him. Especially Mikan, you know her she was always like 'if ever I had my first boyfriend we will always make things work out and we will be together forever'" Misaki said and I just nod. She's right. Natsume is Mikan's first boyfriend. She always tells us how Natsume is so special to her that she will never find another guy like Natsume crap whatsoever. Mikan is so in love.

"But she tends to revolve her world around Natsume only. You also do know that if ever they break up, which I hope will not happen since they are so in love, that will ruin her." I said as I remember how broken I am when I had my first boyfriend. Wait. Was I ever broken when I had my first boyfriend? I didn't think I even love him. Oh whatever.

"But it will never happen. Since its Mikan, we always know that she will make things work out. And I really want their tandem." Misaki smiles then she started telling me details when she saw Natsume and Mikan on the way on our P.E class and many instances of the proof that Mikan's relationship is as strong as whatever is strong.

Tonight we are starting our first sleep-over at Hotaru's house. Nonoko came up with an idea that in every end of the month we will be having our sleep over. So today we will start with Hotaru's house and next month will be Mikan's house, and next next month would be my house then so on and so forth.

"So have you told your Mom about you and Natsume?" Anna asks Mikan and she just shook her head.

"Lately she's asking me if there is something I want to tell her but I just can't bring that topic about Natsume and I." she said sadly "But in time, at the right time, I am going to tell her" She smiles and then she gets chips from her bag. "and I forgot… I'm sorry for not informing you guys about cutting classes."

"yeah! I almost forgot, where have you been? And just to inform you it is not wise to cut class just because you want to spend a day with your boyfriend." Said Nobara and we all look at her

"yeah…yeah… said the girl who always cut class just to have a date." Said Hotaru with a smirk and we all laugh.

"At least I informed you guys, but you…" Nobara points at Mikan and Mikan just looks at her with a big smile "Where have you been? Come on tell us everything." She said excitedly

"Well… I was with Natsume…" Mikan started and we all shout, well not all since Hotaru just covers her ear because of our shout, since we all got excited to hear Mikan's story. Mikan and Natsume is already dating long ago, in fact they will be having their 1st anniversary next month and yet we still get excited on what is happening in their relationship. Good thing Mikan is always open in sharing.

"Come on guys! You make me blush…" Mikan joke and Hotaru just slap her back and she pouts. She's still a kid. "Well we went to his condo…." Once again she was stopped because of our different response

"Oh my gosh he has a condo?" I exclaimed

"He's too young to have a condo. I want one too." Nobara said

"Oh Mikan your so lucky to have a boyfriend who is so rich." Anna said

"I want to visit his condo too." Misaki exclaimed

"Where is his condo? Let us visit too." Nonoko said putting her juice down

"What the hell did you do to his condo?" Hotaru said softly and ironically even though she said it softly it was the one that we heard most and we all gape at Mikan who just shook her head and wave her hands

"no…no… you're mistaken. We didn't do anything that is not supposed to be done." She defended and then we look at her so that she will continue "Well he invited me there, he said he wanted me to show his own condo, which is a gift from his parents, and then he surprises me there." She said as she blush

"Well… he gave me a spare key and said that it can also be mine and if I want to I can spend my time there… I even have my own room and it's decorated just like how I wanted my room in my dream house" She looks at us while she smiles and we can see her teary eyes as she said "That guy… he's just too sweet. I never think I'll get tired of loving him… I love him too much…" she said as she blush and covers her face and we all just laugh at her funny face and teased her.

They were so perfect for each other.

-****-****-OOO-****-****-

Ruka's Pov

I was busy concentrating in the notes Anna lend me when I realized Natsume kept on shuffling on his seat.

"I told you not to come anymore." I said then went back to the lesson I was trying to understand.

"I am just being a good friend. I told you, you ask me anything and I will help you understand it." Natsume said and I look at him waiting for his terms. "What?" he growl when I did not say anything.

"You're being too nice today." I said

"I am always this nice Ruka." He smirk and I gave him a smack in his shoulder

"So…." I started and then I felt him shift when the library's door opened and then face me again "So how are you and Mikan?" I asks "I heard from Hotaru and Tsubasa that when the gang visited your condo again they saw something new." I said with a smile and he look at me.

"Really Ruka? You guys really really like gossiping about us." He said and I was about to say something to defend myself when he talks again "We bought Shadow last week." He answered

"Shadow is his name huh. I thought you hate dogs?" I asks and I need to wait for a second for him to reply since he was texting Mikan.

"Shadow is an exception." He said with a smirk

"So how are you and Mikan?" I asks again realizing he still hasn't answered my question earlier.

"Were fine. Same old routine. Nothing new." He answered and I got a little bit intrigue at how he answered

"Why does it feel like as if you are getting bored with your relationship with Mikan?" I ask and he just glare at me and answered calmly

"I am not. Its just nothing new is happening so what is to talk about? And almost all of you guys kept on asking about us, which make me really irritated. We've already been dating for a 1 year and a half so I guess you guys need not to bother us anymore." He answered then sighed. I was about to ask him again but he look back and I did the same and we saw Mikan.

She came rushing to us and Natsume patted the seat beside him before Mikan occupy the seat in front of us.

"I can't believe it. I got low in our Math test." She cried she looks at Natsume "I am so not try cutting classes again." She said

"Are you now blaming me?" Natsume said then get Mikan's bag from hers and open it then got her Math book. "never mind that lets get you smarter." He smirk and I just look at Natsume's eyes when he looks at Mikan that look is so familiar. I know that look but I don't know where I have seen that kind of look. While they were teasing each other, Mikan suddenly laughed and Natsume followed. Just seeing these two makes me jealous maybe it's time for me to have a girlfriend. I look back to the lesson I was studying and after a minute I realized that I don't understand anything. So I tapped Natsume's shoulder to ask for help

"Hey Natsume…." I started and when he looks at me

"We're kinda busy Ruka. You see... we are studying." He said with a smirk and I just glare at him. So much for being a good friend. I tried to ignore the both of them but they were so noisy and unintentionally I heard a topic that I guess made me really lonely for not having a girlfriend.

"When we have a child, I do hope she doesn't get your temper." Mikan burst while trying to solve the problem Natsume just gave her.

"When we have a child, I do hope he is not as stupid as you are." Natsume blurted with a smirk. Mikan gaped and drop her pencil

"He? I thought were having a she?" Mikan asks.

"Well I guess it is better to first have a boy who will then protect his younger sister, don't you think?" Natsume reasoned which made Mikan laugh

"You're right." Miikan agreed. Then I saw Natsume hold Mikan's hand as their conversation continues "We will have our next dog right? A girl?"

"yes." Natsume answered "What name do you want?" he asks as he pushed the books away from them.

"hmmm. I really like to name her fairy? Cutie? Pochie? Ahmm…." Mikan continue thinking of a name when she heard Natsume hissed "You don't want the names I know" she laughs then touch Natsume nose "Sam it is, not that girly okay?" She laughs as Natsume nod.

"The condo won't be enough for us. I guess we need to sell it to buy a new house." Natsume suggest

"yeah you're right… at that time our family will be bigger, our friends will also visit us we need a house that will have a space for all of us." Mikan said

"Then why don't we…."

Their conversation continues and it's all about their future. They already have their own future. Just seeing this two and hearing these makes me excited on the future. This is the first time I hard Natsume talks about future. This is the first time I see him this happy.

I knew they were perfect.

-****-****-OOO-****-****-

_A glimpse of the future _

"_In contrary to what others think, we were never perfect Mikan. I always knew we were not perfect. Do you still want to know what I think? I always think that I don't deserve just someone like you, I deserve better and you don't deserve someone like me." Natsume let go of my hand and walk away from me. _

_This is not happening; all of this is just a dream. A very bad dream. I tried to stand up and follow him but I felt so weak that I couldn't even feel my legs. _

_This is my entire fault. I need to follow him and say sorry. We couldn't just end whatever we have. We can get through this. This must have been my entire fault. I'm sorry Natsume_

_So sorry Natsume for everything, because contrary to what you think, I always believe we were perfect._

-****-****-OOO-****-****-

**Hi guys it is me again. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter even though the grammar sucks and it is not good :D**

**Also, there are many time jump or whatsoever since I need to make the pace of this story faster. So I do hope that you still get the story.**

**What do you think if this chapter? Leave me you reviews thank you **


End file.
